codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
The Lake
The Lake is the 11th episode of Season 4 and the 76th episode of Code Lyoko. Synopsis The episode opens with the entire eighth grade waiting to get on a bus for a weekend trip. Jim is haphazardly throwing baggage into the luggage compartment while Mrs. Hertz checks off the students names. Jeremie asks what would happen if X.A.N.A. attacked while they were away, Aelita states that they deserve a break after working night and day for the previous week on a program. When Ulrich questions the program, Jeremie explains that it was a program to strengthen the Skid's shields however they hadn’t tested it yet. Odd meanwhile is carrying a large duffel bag in his hands and when Jim tells him to put it in the luggage compartment, Odd states that it was hand luggage as he was carrying it. Jim look sceptical about this but is distracted when he sees Sissi walking out of the gate wheeling a bike and Nicholas and Herb carrying several suitcases filled with her entire wardrobe and make up kit. When Jim and Mrs. Hertz protest this, she retaliates by threatening to tell her father that sports activities are prohibited on school trips and they regretfully allow her to take her stuff with her. On the coach, it is revealed that Odd had hidden Kiwi in the duffel bag and began to feed him treats, meanwhile, Ulrich called Yumi, who was spending the weekend at the academy doing tests. On the bus, Kiwi barks and when Jim investigates, Kiwi jumps into Odds arms, when Odd tries to make a cover up story, Jim doesn’t believe him and states that the principal would be having words with him after the trip. When they arrive at the edge of the lake, Jim takes Kiwi out on a leash where he eventually decides to do his business on Jim’s leg. Mrs. Hertz then gives a lecture about them staying in a flora wonderland for the weekend (showing her love for nature) and when Sissi states that she is horrified about the size of the island that they would be staying on, Mrs. Hertz jokes that if Sissi thought the island was small just wait until they saw the rubber dinghy. As the class crosses the lake, Jeremie is horrified to find that he cannot get a connection to the supercomputer and Aelita quickly calls Yumi while she still had a signal. Yumi appears to have failed her first test and is not too pleased when Aelita asks her to go to the factory every now and then to check on Lyoko. Aelita is then cut off and Yumi decides to go as quickly as she could to go and check the supercomputer. On the island, the team began to pitch their tents and Jeremie tries again to get connected to the supercomputer but to no avail. Mrs Hertz then takes the class down to the islands beach to begin their work on plants and animals on the island. In the Lab, Yumi quickly checks up on Lyoko and is about to leave when an activated tower suddenly appears and she tries to call the others however she is not able to get through. On the main bank of the lake, an electrical pylon sparks and shoots electricity into the lake which forms a strange black sludge in the water. At the islands shore, the class begin to head back towards the campsite; Nicholas however spots the black sludge in the lake and states something about bad pollution and when he attempts to poke it with a stick he is knocked unconscious by an electric shock from the sludge. Heidi (who had been with Nicholas) screams and runs to get help. Meanwhile in Carthage, the Scyphozoa floats up to the north pole of the Celestial Dome and enters the Skid hanger. At the islands shore, Mrs. Hertz checks Nicholas’s condition and states that he is ok; Jeremie then tries to warn her that they are all in danger, when Jim goes to get the first aid kit; Mrs. Hertz states that there is nothing to worry about. However a few seconds later the sludge resurfaces and fires a lightning bolt striking everyone on the shore. This could be seen and heard from the campsite and Jim returns to the shore to finds most of the people there either unconscious or disorientated. In the Skid hanger, the Scyphozoa floats down and wraps its tentacles around the Skid where it begins to absorb is stealing the data and power from the Skidbladnir. ]]its data. Yumi quickly realises this and tries to urgently contact Jeremie however she couldn’t reach them. On the island, Odd and Ulrich begin to devise a way to get back to the mainland while Aelita and Jeremie try to think of ways to get in contact with Yumi and they decide to fashion an antenna out of the tents, Jim meanwhile is trying to maintain order with the scared students and then attempts to try and wake Mrs. Hertz by giving her a slap on the face. On Lyoko, things go from bad to worse when William appears at the activated tower with a pair of Krabs. Yumi is then relieved when Jeremie manages to get through thanks to their improvised antenna, upon hearing the situation he tells Yumi to write down what he says to run their program to protect the Skid. Jim meanwhile is amazed that his slap didn’t work and when a student suggests mouth to mouth, she wakes up and tells Jim that if he came any closer it would be the last move that he would ever make. Yumi meanwhile tries to follow Jeremie’s instructions however she is not able to and when Odd and Ulrich return and tell them that they have everything ready and all they need is Aelita, Jeremie instructs Yumi to go to Lyoko while they head for the factory. A few moments later, Odd runs up to Jim and begs for his help, he leads Jim to the shore where he shows Jim that a dinghy had floated away from the island with Kiwi in it. Jim angrily takes another boat to get Kiwi while Ulrich paddles another boat towards the shore. Kiwi however jumps out of his boat and paddles towards Ulrich when Jim sees him and tells him to go back to the island. Ulrich continues to paddle as fast as he can but the electrical sludge resurfaces again and knocks him unconscious with a lightning bolt just as he reaches the shore. The sludge then electrocutes Jim who is only mildly disorientated. Meanwhile Yumi virtualizes herself into the Ice Barrier and manages to quickly take out one of the Krabs. Battling the second she launches a fan at it however it misses and she is hid by a laser blast that knocks her through the wall of the activated tower, the misguided fan then flies back and destroys the Krab before flying into the tower back to Yumi. Happy at her success, she is about to leave the tower when she suddenly realises that William is standing behind her. Meanwhile it is revealed that Aelita was hiding under a rubber blanket in Ulrich’s dinghy and seeing that the coast was clear she takes Sissi’s bike and begins to pedal back to the factory. As she leaves, the black sludge begins to slowly make its way up the island shore. Odd quickly tell Jeremie about this and Jeremie announces that he finally managed to get connection to the supercomputer. On Lyoko, Yumi is battling William and at one point he has her pinned down and is about to slash her when Yumi cries “NO WILLIAM, You’re a Lyoko Warrior you swore to it.” William suddenly gets back flashes of when he joined the group; he falls to the ground in pain as more memories flood back. Yumi tries to help the real William get through. On the island, lightning bolts begin to rain down on the island, crushing tents and felling trees while the students run in fear. Aelita then arrives back at the factory having managed to pedal all the way from the island. Jeremie continues to work when a lightning bolt strikes the antenna and zaps his laptop, Jeremie is then happy to know that the antenna could act as a lightning rod. Aelita makes it to the lab where she see that the Skid is not lost yet and begins to hurriedly run the Skidbladnir Shield Defense Program. William suddenly appears to have broken out of X.A.N.A.’s grasp however he suddenly turns again when Yumi helps him up. Aelita then launches the program, in each of the four sectors a tower is suddenly activated in green and in the Skid Hanger the Skids shields glow white and the Scyphozoa is blasted apart. Aelita is happy that the program works and tells Yumi she is on her way before launching a self virtualization procedure. On the island, the lightning bolts begin to shower more heavily down on the camp and Jeremie commands everyone to gather around the antenna for it to act as a lightning rod, everyone quickly complies. On Lyoko, Yumi has been pushed to the edge of the plateau and William is about to push her over the edge when he is struck by an Energy Field from Aelita and is thrown into the Digital Sea. On the island, everyone is gathered by the antenna and Jeremie predicts that in seven minutes, the island and everything on it would become one big barbeque. Aelita devirtualizes Yumi and then runs to the tower while Yumi ran back to the lab to prepare a return trip. Aelita deactivates the tower and the storm clouds on the island vanish leaving the students amazed. Yumi then launches a return in time. The group are on the bus on their way to the lake and Aelita explains by activating four towers at once for a short time she was able to save the Skid by supercharging the shields. Odd and Ulrich are amazed that they could spend the week doing a lot of work and Jeremie states that he is happy because since X.A.N.A. never makes the same mistake twice, he and Aelita could now have a little holiday. When Ulrich asks what Odd had done with Kiwi and Odd states that he had left him with someone who knew what a dog’s life really meant. The scene then switches to Kadic where Yumi has him on a leash and asks him to hurry up or she’ll miss her exam and the episode closes. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Le lac. *During this episode, the real world characters change into their old clothes from seasons 1-3. Their new clothes return at Lost At Sea. *This episode is only one where the Schyphozoa is destroyed. This is also first and only episode where the Schyphozoa attacks something that isn't a human being. *The real William returns for a couple of seconds before being controlled by X.A.N.A. again. Pictures William 153.jpg William 150.jpg William and Yumi.jpg Le_lac_022.jpg|Look, its Kiwi-in-a-bag Le_lac_126.jpg Le_lac_143.jpg es:El lago Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Needs Images